


Shade of Sunflowers

by grettama



Series: Starlight [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the hottest day in the summer when Lee Hongbin first spotted that guy. The guy who always stood in front of his flower shop, with his black suit, like giving a beautiful shade of his sunflowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shade of Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> Have you guys heard Hyuk's cover for Love Your Self? It's lovely!
> 
> It would be so nice if you would listening to [Noemi - I Love You Too](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/139272864189/noemis-first-single-i-love-you-too-noemi-is-a) while reading this fanfic.

Lee Hongbin was just done serving a very friendly old woman who wanted to buy a bouquet of chrysanthemums when he saw him for the first time. A guy in black formal suit even today was the hottest day of summer. The guy was standing silently in front of Hongbin’s flower shop, staring far away into something Hongbin couldn’t see. His black suit contrasted nicely with the sunflowers behind him. Like giving the sunflowers a beautiful shade.

Days past. Hongbin would see the guy in a suit on front of his sunflowers display everyday. His suit was always black. And even though it was very hot outside, Hongbin never saw him sweating.

Hongbin never greeted him. But maybe, now was about time. It had been days afterall. Since there were no customers at the moment, Hongbin stepped outside his shop and stood next to the guy.

“Hi,” Hongbin greeted, a long with his smile. The man in front of him was handsome. With small sharp eyes and plumply pink lips. His skin was as white as porcelain dolls. And up close, he looked even better in his black suit.

“Am I disturbing your shop?” the man asked politely. His voice was so soft and it melted Hongbin in some ways.

“Oh, no, no, don’t worry about that,” Hongbin shook his head. “I was just wondering about what are you doing? You’ve been standing in front of my sunflowers everyday.”

The guy just offered him a small smile. The kind of smile which indicated that he couldn’t answer Hongbin’s question even though he wanted to. Hongbin caught the gesture and smiled back, nodded.

“Okay then,” Hongbin said again. “I’m Lee Hongbin by the way.” Hongbin offered his hand hesitantly for the other guy to shake, not sure he would really accept handshake or not.

But to Hongbin’s surprise, he shook his hand. “The name’s Leo,” he responded, again with that soft voice Hongbin already really liked. Hongbin was so sure Leo wasn’t the guy’s real name, but he let it slid.

“I will be inside if you need anything. Just call me,” Hongbin offered, before heading back inside, still couldn’t take his eyes off of Leo.

* * *

 

Another days passed. Now that they already knew each other’s name, sometimes they spent the noon break talking to each other. Leo didn’t talk much, but he was a very good listener.

Hongbin told him that he was a medical student and taking night classes at university. Leo took interest in that, and he paid attention to every medical stuffs coming out from Hongbin’s mouth. Leo also shared that he loved soccer and did that a lot in his free time, but when Hongbin asked what his job was, Leo only gave him that small signature smile of him.

Avoiding the question about his job, Leo asked Hongbin why he opened a flower shop.

“All my friends said that I should open a flower shop since I look like flower myself, so I did,” Hongbin answered, made Leo let out a small chuckle. Hongbin smiled widely, kind of satisfied he could make Leo laughed. “But honestly, I think they’re so beautiful and can express so many unsaid things. I just love flowers language,” he said again.

“You know all the meaning of flowers you sell here?” Leo asked.

Hongbin laughed. “Most of them, yeah. I can always google it up if someone’s asking,” he winked and Leo gave him a slight amused smile.

Some ladies entered his shop and Hongbin gestured to Leo that he needed to get back to work. Leo nodded, but before Hongbin turned, Leo called him.

Hongbin turned back at Leo again, shoot him a questioning look.

“Can I take you to coffee tomorrow night?” Leo asked.

Hongbin was surprised. For the fact that Leo remembered that tomorrow was his night off from class since he only told Leo about his class’ schedule days ago, and also surprised that…

“Are you asking me out on a date?” _Oh God, he actually said that out loud_.

Hongbin could see Leo’s cheek reddened and he slightly avoiding Hongbin’s gaze, but in the end, Leo could keep his composure and nodded. “Can I?” he asked again.

Now, it was Hongbin’s turn to get flustered. He was so damn sure his face was just as red as roses behind him.

“Y-yes, you can,” Hongbin stuttered. Leo smiled, a little bit wider than his usual smile and it made Hongbin’s heart skipped a beat. He quickly covered his red face and turned around to go back inside his shop to meet his costumers, and if he tripped a little bit on the way in and made Leo chuckled, he didn’t really care.

* * *

 

Later that night when Hongbin just got back from university and was unlocking his shop’s backdoor to where he lived, he heard noises from the front of the shop. Hongbin frowned and stay still, made sure that the noises wasn’t just his imagination. It was a little bit past midnight and not many people around.

And he heard that again. A soft tud and a heavy breathing. Hongbin walked slowly to the front side, grabbed a crowbar on the side of his shop, fully alert. He must be just a medical student who owned a flower shop, but he was sure he could take down a burglar or two.

When Hongbin reached the front and was ready to swing his crowbar to the burglar or whatever it is, he was frozen. Because instead of seeing a burglar, he saw Leo, leaned on the glass of his flower shop. Leo was extremely pale, paler than his usual skin color. Hongbin could see grains of sweat streamed down the side of Leo’s face. His expression was clear that he was in an extreme state of pain. His right hand clutched to the side of his stomach. Now Hongbin recognized that some blood had dripping from Leo’s stomach to the ground. He could even smell it and it was sickening.

Hongbin threw his crowbar away. “Jesus, Leo, what happened?” he asked, carefully supported Leo’s body so he could leaned his body weight on Hongbin.

Leo just shook his head. His eyes shut tight in pain. Up close, Hongbin knew Leo had lost too many blood. He wouldn’t make it to the hospital or until ambulance came. What should he do??

Cursed under his breath, Hongbin carefully walked Leo to the backdoor. He was a medical student for God’s sake. He knew what to do. He could fix Leo, at least until ambulance came.

Once they were inside, Hongbin let Leo laid on his bed. Under the lighting of his room, now he could see clearly that his black suit was ruined and soaked of blood. Forced himself to calm down, Hongbin gathered his medical equipment and kneeled next to his bed.

No time to open the suit orderly, Hongbin took he freedom to just torn the suit and the shirt inside. Hongbin’s eyes widened when he saw a bullet hole on the side of Leo’s stomach. Leo groaned in pain and Hongbin knew it wasn’t the right time to ask why there was a bullet hole in Leo’s stomach.

“I don’t have anesthesia so it’s gonna hurt so bad,” Hongbin said.

Leo eyes snapped open. “Just do it.”

* * *

 

Hongbin didn’t realise he was asleep until he felt warm fingers brushed his hair. He opened his eyes and looked up, to find Leo looking back at him.

Leo just smiled. He was still pale, but better.

Hongbin sat up, realised he was falling asleep next to his bed after done removing a bullet inside Leo’s stomach and then stitched the wound.

“You feel better?” he asked.

Leo nodded slowly. His fingers were still on the side of Hongbin’s face but since he liked it there, he didn’t say anything.

“I think you owe me some explanation?”

Leo nodded again, but nothing followed, so Hongbin waited.

“My name is Jung Taekwoon,” Leo said finally. “I work for NIS.”

That was a very short explanation, but Hongbin already understood everything. It all made sense now. The black suit, the code name, the mysterious demeanor, even the bullet hole. It all made sense.

“Your flower shop is just under the shade of the big apartment building, so I can use it as a safe look-out spot,” he continued. “Long story short, I finished the mission but miscalculated it and ended up getting shot.”

Hongbin still frozen, really didn’t know how to respond to that.

“I know I should call HQ, but they broke my communication device.”

Hongbin blinked, finally gathered all of his thoughts. “And you decided to come to my place since I’m a medical student? Because you knew you wouldn’t make it to the hospital?”

Leo nodded.

“What if I wasn’t at home? What if I was a stupid medical student who didn’t know what to do? You could’ve died!”

Leo snickered, but then he seemed to realise that the gesture made his wound hurt so he stopped.

Hongbin sighed. “You still need to go to the hospital,” he decided. Hongbin got up, but then looked down again at Leo.

“Now that I already knew about your true occupation… a NIS’ spy… will you kill me to keep the secret?” Hongbin asked carefully, couldn’t hide the worried and fear in his tone.

Leo gave him an amused smile, he was about to answer, but then stopped, as if he was changing his answer midway. “No,” he said in the end. Hongbin blinked in disbelief, and Leo continued, “I won’t kill you if you still want to take up on my offer for coffee.”

Hongbin rolled his eyes and chuckled. “As if you still can take me to date with that kind of condition.”

Leo didn’t say anything back, just smiled softly while Hongbin prepared them both to go to the hospital.

“Just don’t make it a habit,” Hongbin said after Leo was safe in a hospital bed and the doctor done checking his wound, announced that everything was okay and Hongbin did a good job at surgery.

Leo raised his eyebrows at Hongbin while Hongbin took a seat next to Leo’s bed.

“You know, a habit of coming to my place, wounded, and ask for free medic,” Hongbin explained. “We barely knew each other. I just knew your real name this morning. At least take me to dinner first, Jung Taekwoon.”

Leo shook his head, snorted softly. “I did ask you out on a date.”

Hongbin rolled his eyes and smiled. “You asked me out for coffee, Leo. I want a proper dinner.”

Leo reciprocated Hongbin’s smile. “Okay. Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, spy and florist AU for my need. Based on my post on [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/139221214414/since-tatto-artist-and-florist-au-are-too-many)


End file.
